Ava Adore
by Sukoshima Aika
Summary: Minato Arisato x Akihiko Sanada. Past Minato x Shinjiro Aragaki. Lot’s of flashbacks, possible spoilers. Yaoi later. It’s kinda PG for now.CHAP 2 UP.
1. Chapter 1: Of Loss and Letting Go

**Ava Adore**

Minato Arisato x Akihiko Sanada. Past Minato x Shinjiro Aragaki. After Shinji's death. Lot's of flashbacks, possible spoilers. Yaoi later. It's kinda PG for now.

**Chapter 1: Of Loss and Letting Go**

"Shinji!" Minato sat up shaking from the nightmare that was all too real. Shinji was dead. Killed by Strega. "Oh Shinji." He looks around the room pushing a still shaky hand through his hair. The world seemed dull, somewhat dimmer as it had since Shinji died. To his eyes everything had lost its shine. Minato gets dressed slowly not wanting to go to school but knowing he must. A knock on the door startles him.

"Minato-kun. Are you awake?" Yukari asks through the door.

"Yeah. Just a minute." Minato says opening the door. Yukari notices how lost he seems, unsure and shaky.

"I'm sorry." Yukari says unable to think of anything comforting to say. He shakes his head.

"He was at peace with it. He wouldn't want us to keep on like this." Minato says quietly not wanting to accept his own words. Yukari nods and they head to school.

There is an assembly for Shinji and Minato just sits there stunned at the comments of other students.

'Who the hell was this guy?'

'I heard he was a delinquent.'

'I heard he never came to school.'

'He hung out with some bad kids.'

'Why the hell should we care if he died. We didn't know him.'

Minato feels anger boiling over inside of him.

"My best friend died and none of you care. Fuck you all!" Akihiko yells standing up and glaring at everyone. "Arisato?" Akihiko says and Minato realizes that he had gotten up and put his hand on Akihiko's arm.

"I…I care." Minato says swallowing his anger.

"I know." Akihiko says calming down a little. Minato looks around to see Mitsuru, Yukari, Junpei and Aigis standing up nodding.

They get home and the others scurry off to their rooms leaving Minato and Akihiko standing there.

"You wanna talk or something?" Akihiko asks quietly.

"Sure." Minato says about to take his ear phones off.

"What are you listening to?" Akihiko asks.

"Smashing Pumpkins' Ava Adore. Here." Minato says handing him an earphone. Akihiko presses it to his ear.

_without you there aren't reasons left to find  
and I'll pull your crooked teeth  
you'll be perfect just like me  
you'll be a lover in my bed  
and a gun to my head  
we must never be apart  
we must never be apart_

Akihiko turns to him and smiles. "It's a good song for a Persona user. It fits."

They both lean forward, their lips touch. Minato's hands come up to grip Akihiko's shoulders. Just as suddenly as the kiss began it ends. They both pull away stunned.

"I'm sorry." Akihiko says. Minato gives him a guilty look and goes to his room. As soon as the door is shut he leans against it putting his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry Shinji, it just happened." Minato says softly feeling guilty for kissing Akihiko. "I'm so sorry." Minato slides down the door.

When the Dark Hour approaches Aigis knocks on his door. "Minato-san. The Dark Hour is here. Let us go."

Minato joins the others downstairs when he sees Akihiko their eyes meet and slide away guiltily.

The Shadow is tougher than the last one they fought, Minato knows they have to fight harder. He grabs his evoker, points it at his head and pulls the trigger summoning his Persona.

"Alice!" Minato calls out as the little girl shaped Persona appears. Seconds later he uses her Megiddo to chip away at the Shadow. He watches as Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ken summon their Persona's too. They quickly fell the Shadow and go home exhausted.

_*Flashback*_

_Minato was mixing cake batter when Shinji came in. _

"_So you can cook. That's good." Shinji said smiling at him. _

"_Not very well. Teach me?" Minato asked. _

"_Sure. You got flour on your cheek." Shinji said reaching out and wiping it away. _

"_Thanks." Minato said blushing. Minutes later the cake was put in the oven and Shinji motioned for him to sit down. Minato did so. _

"_You're a quick learner. So, what's the cake for?" Shinji asked. _

"_For tomorrow." Minato answered._

"_What's tomorrow?" Shinji asked._

"_It's special but I can't tell you why. Not yet anyway." Minato said smiling._

"_Alright. I'll just have to wait." Shinji said. _

_The next morning Minato knocked on Shinji's door. "Hey could you come downstairs for a minute?" Minato asked. The door opened and Shinji stepped out.  
"Sure. What's up?" Shinji asked. _

"_You'll see." Minato said grabbing Shinji's hand and leading him downstairs._

"_Happy birthday Shinjiro-senpai!" Everyone said and Shinji saw the cake Minato had been baking yesterday. _

"_How'd you know?" Shinji asked._

"_I asked Akihiko-senpai. I told you it was for something special and that you would see." Minato says smiling. _

_*End Flashback*_

_TBC_

_For some reason I use Akihiko, Ken and Koromaru the most. As soon as I got Ken I stopped using Yukari as my healer and as soon as I got Koromaru I rarely used Junpei for Agi skills. Meh. Oh well. Hope you liked it. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2: The End of All Hope

**Ava Adore **

Yay new chapter. Hopefully you find it better written. Read. Enjoy? Good then review please.

**Warning: **swearing, masturbation, threesome fantasy

**Chapter 2: The End of All Hope**

He couldn't help but feel like he'd betrayed Shinji. He'd kissed his lover's best friend right after his lover's funeral. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd loved Shinji. Hadn't he? So why was he dishonoring that love by doing something so…traitorous. And it wasn't fair to Akihiko-senpai either. And yet he'd liked it and seen how much Akihiko seemed to like it too. No. It was just grief, the need to hold someone and be held. To be comforted. He pulled his clothes off and slid into bed, crying for…who was he crying for? Shinji? Akihiko-senpai? Himself? He wanted to believe it wasn't for himself.

That was selfish but Minato couldn't help think that had he been stronger Shinji might have lived. Lived a long life by Minato's side. Minato shook his head. Who knew what might have been. He was so tired and lonely. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep, dreamt the dream that wouldn't leave him be. Forced to watch his lover die again and again all while blaming himself. Shinji, of course, had never blamed him for anything, never did more than love him unselfishly, protect him, care for him. Shinji had a big heart like that. He cared about everyone, wanted to protect and save everyone he came across. And that is what had gotten him killed. That unwavering will of his. That tender heart that tried not to hurt people, but still kept them at arms distance. The dream melted into a memory that was quite possibly one of Minato's favorites.

_*Flashback*_

_Shinji's lips pressed lightly against his. Surprised, he let the kiss continue. _

"_Shinjiro-senpai?" Minato asked when Shinji pulled away._

"_Sorry." Shinji said looking away. "I shouldn't have done that."_

"_Don't apologize. I'm glad you did." Minato said softly. _

_Shinji leaned forward and kissed him again, longer more insistent and this time Minato joined in, kissing back just as passionately. Touching Shinji and having Shinji touch him was like heaven. He couldn't get enough._

_*End Flashback* _

Minato shot up in bed, he could almost swear he'd felt Shinji kissing him, touching him. Aroused and sweaty he moaned out loud.

'_Hot. So hot. Shinji.' _Minato thinks trailing his fingers down his chest, dipping into his belly button and delving into his pants. He thinks of the dream, the way Shinji kissed, the way he tasted and felt. His hand moves slowly. For some reason his mind slips to Akihiko kissing him and he moans. His mind produces a rather delicious image of Shinji just watching as Akihiko touched him, a small smile perched on his lips and his eyes dark with lust.

_"You want Aki to do you?" _Shinji purrs in his mind_. _Minato nods almost frantically and holds his hand out, wanting Shinji to touch him too. The fantasy Shinji slides forward, caresses Akihiko's bare back and up to his head, pushing it toward Minato's lap all the while smiling predatorily at Minato.

"Oh. Shi…t" Minato groans and comes too soon. In his mind Shinji frowns at him. "I'm sorry. Sorry. So sorry." Minato whispers guiltily to the empty room. He was embarrassed, sad and angry with himself. He'd defiled and betrayed both of them in his mind

TBC Sorry it took so long. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
